The High School girl Opposite of Me
by Shiyumi-Neruka
Summary: This is better than it seems, lol xD Based on Gumi's song "The Highschool Girl Next to Me", with Kurumada Gouchi from Inazuma Eleven included! In 3 P.O.Vs (taking turns to illustrate the different P.O.Vs): The Old Guy's, Gumi's, and Kurumada's.


Vocaloid and Inazuma eleven crossover! I decided to do this since Kurumada reminded me of trains because of "Dash Train", and also I am currently hooked onto Gumi's song called "The Highschool Girl Next to Me!" And the setting of the song is on a train. This short fic is also based on the song but with Kurumada in it as well. I'm even listening to the song as I type this fic, lol xD I have a feeling that I'll have lots of fun! Even though I don't have an actual writing style yet for P.O.V stories, sob…let's write and see…

* * *

**-Kurumada's P.O.V-**

I'm returning home from school after soccer practice, and I'm walking to the train station of the train that I usually take for returning to home and coming to school. After 5 minutes of walking, I arrive at the train and wait for 3 minutes before the train arrives and then I board it and go over to the nearest row of seats and sit down. I scan my surroundings since I don't really have anything else to do. There's a random guy on the train that looks like he's just coming home from work, and next to him, there's a young high school girl that looks like she's about 2 years older than me. She has a textbook or workbook on her lap, and she looks very tired. I don't blame her, considering that it is a little late right now; in fact, the sun is setting and it is evening time. Suddenly, the girl's eyelids start to flutter, and her head slowly tilts to the side…until her eyes are completely closed and her head is resting on the shoulder of the random guy who looks like he's in his middle or late 30s.

**-Gumi's P.O.V- **

While I'm studying on the train for my test, the train doors open and there's a boy who's just boarded the train. I notice that he's from Raimon, that very famous school. It is a famous school because it excels in soccer, which is a highly popular and admired sport in Japan, and it is popular in Japan in terms of watching others play soccer **and** actually playing soccer. He sits down on the row of seats opposite to the row of seats that I am sitting on.

_He looks slightly familiar…where have I seen him before? Maybe I've seen someone that looks like him—wait, I think he plays in Raimon's soccer team. Isn't he Kurumada…Gou-something? I don't know. I only remember Kirino Ranmaru since he has a rather feminine appearance, which most boys don't have._ _Mankind can't help but remember the most different of the lot._

I don't keep in touch with soccer that much, but Raimon and soccer is extremely popular, so I can't help but get to know Raimon's members while living my life. It's too bad that I live far away from Raimon Junior High and Inazuma Town, though, since it would be nice to be near –pretty- famous soccer players. And Inazuma Town is always so cosy, quiet and peaceful. I live near Ikebukuro, which is the last platform. But because I'm so tired from studying from the test, I decide to close my eyes to take a little nap.

_But..I feel so tired and I can't stop myself from completely falling asleep…_

**-Random Guy's P.O.V-**

There's a boy from Raimon, the famous school, walking into the train when the doors open. He sits on the opposite row of seats. Opposite from the row of seats that I'm seating next to, that is.

_But my attention and interest isn't on him, it's on the cute highsch-UHHHHH ARRRRGGGHHHH! THE HIGHSCHOOL! GIRL! NEXT TO ME! UHHHHHH ARRRGGHHHHHH! SHE'S LEANING ON TO ME! SHE SMELLS SO GOOD_

**-Kurumada's P.O.V-**

Just when the highschool girl falls asleep on his shoulder, the guy starts being strange. Like narrowing his eyes and showing looks of discomfort and uneasiness.

_I guess he's one of those weird guys who feel uncomfortable with the contact from females. Or the contact of random people. Or maybe his shoulder is sensitive. I'm not sure. But I'm going to keep an eye on him and the girl, so that he doesn't do anything harmful to the girl. I'm just trying to be a good, helpful person, that's all. _

**-Gumi's P.O.V-**

_The prince in my dreams…his smile's so stunning…_

**-Random Guy's P.O.V-**

_MY ARM IS! GETTING STUNNED! MY BACK IS ALSO! GETTING STUNNNEDDDDDDD_

**-Kurumada's P.O.V-**

The guy is just getting weirder and looking more uneasy. But it's not like the girl's going to harm him.

_I don't understand what he's uneasy about. Maybe he is afraid of girls after all? I seriously wonder what sort of reason it is. His behaviour annoys me. _

**-Gumi's P.O.V-**

_It's a splendid gift…for trying so hard to study…_

**-Random Guy's P.O.V-**

_AH! TRY HARDER MY ARM! WELL, NOW THAT I THINK ABOUT IT I SHOULD BE WAKING HER UP BUT..! AHHHHH! DAMMIT! _

**-Kurumada's P.O.V-**

Just when I thought he was becoming normal again…

_I guess I'll just have to pay more attention to him again. _

**-Gumi's P.O.V-**

_Ah~ He's so hot!_

**-Random Guy's P.O.V-**

_SHE'S SO CUTE_

**-Kurumada's P.O.V-**

_And now he's alright, I think, but he'll probably start being weird again. _

**-Gumi's P.O.V-**

_Even though I know it's a dream…Its such a waste to wake up…_

**-Random Guy's P.O.V-**

_Its such a waste to wake her up…_

**-Kurumada's P.O.V-**

The guy looks calmer now. The train has stopped at my station and the door has opened. I'm going to leave now, but

_I hope the girl will be alright. _

**-Gumi's P.O.V-**

_When you fall asleep inside the train, even though its such a good dream, sometimes you lean on some old guy…and that just ruins everything!_

**-Random Guy's P.O.V-**

_UHHHHH…ARRRRGGHHHHHH! THE HIGH! SCHOOL! GIRL! NEXT TO ME! UHHHH….ARRRRGGHHHHH! SHE'S CALLING ME AN OLD GUY…IN HER MAIL…THAT'S MESSED UP…._

**-Kurumada's P.O.V-**

I'm walking out of the station as usual now, thinking about my homework…and the upcoming maths test…sigh…

_but I'll do anything to play soccer. Especially with other people who love soccer as well. _

**-Gumi's P.O.V-**

_Even if the world's filled with a bunch of old guys…I am who I am. Right!_

**-Random Guy's P.O.V-**

_RIGHT! WWWRRONNNNGGGGGGGG!_

**-Gumi's P.O.V-**

_It looks like the old guy next to me…is taking glances towards me…_

**-Random Guy's P.O.V-**

_I'M STILL! A COLLEGE! STUDENT! WELL I MAY LOOK A BIT OLD BUT! A COLLEGE STUDENT!_

**-Kurumada's P.O.V-**

I really hope that the girl's doing okay. But I think she would contact the staff if anything happens.

**-Gumi's P.O.V-**

We're almost at Ikebukuro_._

_ Let's go me! I'm almost there!_

**-Random Guy's P.O.V-**

_BUT, IF A GET ANGRY HERE, SHE'S GOING TO FIND OUT I'VE BEEN LOOKING AT HER TEXT… BUT PUTTING THAT ASIDE..! AHHHH DAMMIT-!_

**-Kurumada's P.O.V-**

I wonder if the both of them are still on the train. Anyway, I'm almost out of the station.

**-Gumi's P.O.V-**

_I'll meet up with my boyfriend._

**-Random Guy's P.O.V-**

_NICE LEGS!_

**-Gumi's P.O.V-**

_And have him comfort me!_

**-Random Guy's P.O.V AND Gumi's P.O.V-**

Even today, the world transports worldly passions!

**Kurumada's P.O.V-**

While walking out of the station, I see a new advertisement. Sometimes, I look at advertisements and posters because they might contain important news, like new safety guidelines or ways to stay healthy and safe, or just good deals at certain stores.

_It says "Even today, the world transports worldly passions!" And I agree with that._

* * *

Please review! I had a lot of fun doing this :)

And I think I might have found a writing style for P.O.V stories!

Keeping up with the actual dialogue that Gumi and the guy was having in the song was a bit tough, especially keeping track of all the exact letters and exclamation marks the guy was yelling out D:


End file.
